Simplify the expression. $(-6y^{4}-2y^{3})(3y^{3}+y^{2}+6y)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 y^4 (3 y^3) - 6 y^4 ( y^2) - 6 y^4 (6 y) - 2 y^3 (3 y^3) - 2 y^3 ( y^2) - 2 y^3 (6 y) $ Simplify. $ - 18y^{7} - 6y^{6} - 36y^{5} - 6y^{6} - 2y^{5} - 12y^{4} $ $-18y^{7}-12y^{6}-38y^{5}-12y^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 18y^{7}} \color{#DF0030} {- 6y^{6}} {- 36y^{5}} \color{#DF0030} {- 6y^{6}} {- 2y^{5}} {- 12y^{4}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -18y^{7}} \color{#DF0030} { -12y^{6}} { -38y^{5}} { -12y^{4}} $